Risking It All
by marbars289
Summary: One month can change everything. But it was a risk that Betty Suarez was willing to make. Now back, her own outlook on things have changed as she starts taking control of her life, but can she get everything she wants? Betty x Gio
1. Daydreams and Reality

**Hey everyone! After the Season Finale, I got some ideas for a story that would be what happens in Season 3. So I hope you enjoy it! This goes to my Getty girls especially! Please leave reviews, I love them.**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything revolved around the Ugly Betty world

**Risking It All**

**Chapter 1: Daydreams and Reality**

_"Mode has just won the charity softball game!" Suzuki St. Pierre shouted through the microphone as the Mode team erupted into cheers. Well, all but three erupted into cheers. It was the calm before the storm. Even though she had made her decision, she had yet to voice it out loud. It could be nerves, it could be guilt, it could be shock, or it could be she knew that the damage was already done. And that was not going to change one bit. She knew she couldn't do it there, in front of the cheerleading squad aka Amanda and Mark. She had to do it separately, letting the decision be known without one gloating over the other._

_"Betty!" both Henry and Gio cried as they chased after her as she hurriedly walked off the field. She turned around to see them both glaring at each other every so often, both frustrated with the other._

_"You can't keep playing it safe Betty, not anymore," Gio called softly to her, the hurt etched in his face and his voice broke her heart. She knew that this was going to be tough._

_"Look, I'm not going to do it here, or now. I will call you both when I've collected myself. Give me a few hours, that's all I ask."_

"Miss…… Miss!"

"Huh… what?" Betty said as she looked away from the window as reality came crashing back.

"Something to drink?" the lady asked sweetly.

Betty pondered for a moment before responding back with "Just water," as she turned and looked back out the window.

_Henry. Her first true love. The first man she felt alive with. He was her oxygen, her support system, and the start of her growing up from the young girl that she had been in college to the young woman that she was becoming at Mode. They were so much alike, enjoying the simple things in life, and he tried to do everything in his power to make her happy. _

_"Henry, I'm ready to talk," Betty said as he opened up his bare apartment, with some straggling boxes that littered his floor, ready for the impending move that was coming._

_"Betty, hi! Great, come on in," he said with a smile, some nerves disappearing as he closed the door._

_Here he was, standing there looking at her with hope and devotion in his eyes. Love shining through as he gave the little smile that Betty fell in love with the first moment she met him, and the first moment she fell in love with him. No bit of nervousness was evident, KNOWING that things were in his favor. It was his one weakness: his over-confidence. It was not something that many would see, but he was always so sure of his way, or what he knew, or what he did. Betty could handle it, at first._

_He walked over to give her a hug and envelope her in his arms, but she pushed him back before walking across the room. Henry's face dropped a little bit. "I don't understand, you're here, don't you want to give your boyfriend the proper hello."_

_"Henry, you aren't my boyfriend. We broke up, mutually, when you went to Tucson, remember? I cried for days. It wasn't an easy decision, but I knew, and I thought you did as well, that it was the best decision to make. You have a baby Henry, and Charlie, who you have to be there for…."_

_"But I want to be there for you Betty. I love you," he said pleading as he grabbed her hands, not even aware that he just cut her off from talking._

_Betty looked down at their hands, what once felt like the perfect fit felt so foreign at that moment. An intruder. Her sweaty palms were dry, the butterflies were gone. The love of the idea of having the fairy tale prince had finally passed, and she really was finally moving on._

_"Things change Henry. You have been gone, you haven't been the same since Charlie and the baby when you came back. Unconsciously I have seen it all along, but I was too blinded by how much I love you, and the idea of you."_

_Henry looked at her in disbelief, "This isn't about me it's about Gio, isn't it?" Jealousy screamed across his face, his demeanor calm, though his eyes betrayed him._

_"Will it ever stop between both of you? And no, somewhat. Yes, Gio has been there while I've been down and he has picked me up," Betty said, at which Henry scoffed, "but he never just jumped in the second you left. He was my friend. Just like Hilda, and Daniel, and Christina were all there for me when you weren't. I've been compromising a lot for you, bidding your wishes, but what about mine? You come here asking me to move hundreds of miles away from my family to be with you."_

_"Betty, I…." but she never gave him a chance to finish._

_"Or what about my writing? My career! I know I'm working for Daniel as his assistant, but did you know I just got my first article published in Claire Meade's new magazine Hot Flash? Or how Daniel and even more so Gio both pushed me to get back into my writing since that is what I plan to do."_

_"But I offered….."_

_"You know the best opportunities are here in New York. And I know you can't leave Nate to just Charlie. You want to be there for him as his dad, and I admire that Henry."_

_"So what are you saying?" Henry said in a small voice, looking down and defeated._

_Betty placed her hand in her bag before pulling out his dreams. The fairy tale life he always wanted, and the one that she always dreamed of before then. She placed the ring in his hand before closing his palm, and closing the door on the future that they could have._

_"I always dreamed of this moment. But this is reality, and things are a lot more complicated. And it wouldn't be fair for either one of us for me to move to Tucson, and for us to get married. I'm moving on, and so should you. I know you will be so happy and that god things will come for you Henry. But I'm not it, I'm not the princess you have been looking for," Betty said softly, a sad smile on her face._

Betty turned away from the window. "Thank you for flying with Delta today. We are about 25 minutes from JFK. The time is 5:23PM, and the forecast is sunny and humid, with the temperature being 87°F. I hope you enjoy your stay," the pilot said over the intercom before it clicked off. The flight didn't seem as long as it was. But Betty was glad to finally be back home. This past month had been long and tiring from being so far away from family. But she needed to escape. But even more so, she needed to GROW.

Saying goodbye to her family was tough. Knowing that she was going on a trip without them was hard, especially this kind of trip. Before this moment, she hadn't gone anywhere big besides Mexico, and that was to see family and she went with her family. This was different. Papi was upset, sure, but knew he had to let his little girl spread her wings. Even if he did pack some food for the road. Hilda and Justin were sad as well. It was time for her to grow up. Betty turned to look out the window, watching the plane's descend down into New York.

_"Take me to this address," Betty said as she handed over a piece of paper with a familiar smiling pickle smiling at her as the driver took in the address that was scrawled in his messy handwriting._

_When she arrived, she stepped out of the taxi before taking a deep breath and turning to the building she had recently become familiar with. She ran up the stairs in the complex before reaching the door that she wanted. Her heart was racing, her cheeks were flushed, and when he came to the door, her breath was almost taken from her. She must have caught him either working out or changing because he came to the door in a pair of loose sweatpants and a wife beater._

_"Betty! What a surprise, what brings you here?" Gio said as he opened his door to allow for her to come in. She walked in and walked around. She could smell him cooking something, delicious from the smell, and knew that he could always get to her._

_"We should talk," Betty said as she walked toward the living room and sat down on the leather couch. _

_"Something to drink?"_

_"I'm fine, thanks."_

_Gio checked his dish that he was cooking before coming around and sitting across from Betty. A worried look was imprinted on his face as he sat down and he gave a nervous chuckle. "This isn't about me knocking you out when I ran into you earlier this afternoon is it? My competitive side sometimes gets the best of me."_

_Betty laughed. Of course Gio would try lightening the mood. Everything had really just gotten so messed up this whole week. Trying to take things slow while the attraction was far too strong. And then Henry coming back, bringing back old feelings that had been buried deep down inside, resurfacing with its ugly head. Originally Betty thought keeping Gio in the dark would be ok, for her to just let her freak out side to subside before telling him, knowing that he wouldn't be happy._

_"Obviously your competitive side does get the best of you sometimes."_

_Gio frowned more, "Look, I know Henry and I really don't see eye to eye. But I can't help it; he's poison to you Betty, always bringing you down, keeping you from your dreams. I can't just sit back and watch it. And if you are going to go with him, then you aren't the girl from the neighborhood that I thought I knew." He was shaking from where he was sitting, and Betty couldn't tell if it was from anger or from nerves._

_He was still rambling on when Betty cut him off, "Gio! I'm not going with Henry." She paused to look at him, to gauge his reaction to the news. Shock and surprise were evident, but happiness shone through his eyes. "It's not the right thing for me. Like you said, what Henry and I had isn't what it once had been. I can't go across the country for him when what I want is here, in the city."_

_"Right," Gio said as he leaned a little closer to Betty._

_Betty jumped up before pacing in front of him. "You know how you have your 5-year plan Gio? And how you asked me to go to Italy during the one month that you go, to help your 5-year plan? It is a great opportunity and I think you are going to learn so much from it."_

_"I can sense a 'but' in this sentence."_

_"I need to focus on my 5-year plan Gio. Claire Meade was the one that told me that I can't play it safe anymore. And I can't. I need to get refocused on my writing. I need to explore, learn more about what is going on out there in this big world. But more importantly, learn more about myself."_

_Gio got up from his chair and grabbed her arms. "So I take it you aren't coming to Italy with me then?"_

_"I need to go on my own. See the world, explore what is out there. Obviously what happened between Henry, yourself, and myself isn't something that a confident girl that knows what she wants would do."_

_"So what are you saying exactly Betty?"_

_Betty grabbed his hands and looked him in the eyes. She wanted him to know, to understand that this wasn't about him. This was about herself and digging deep into her soul. She needed time to think. For she wanted Gio to have her whole heart, instead of just the pieces that she could only offer now. She WANTS him to be the guy, but at this moment he can't be._

_"It's not you Gio. I need to prove to myself I can do this. And I need some time alone, to think, to clear my thoughts, and get myself back on track. I like you Gio, but right now I can't be the girl you want me to be. You need to focus on your 5-year plan, and I need to focus on mine."_

_Gio pulled her into a hug. His cologne engulfed her as the tears welled up into her eyes. Everything was not what she expected. Henry was always her fairy tale prince, yet Gio was probably the closest she would ever get to it. And she was turning away from it right now. Her skin was on fire as he held her close, her heart beating mad. She didn't want to lose this moment._

_"So I guess I will see you when I get back?"_

_"You'll see my bright and shining face at the deli, ready to tell you all about my adventure. Goodbye Gio." Betty said while kissing his cheek and walking towards the front door, knowing that it was the last time that she would see him until she got back._

And boy was it ever difficult to leave him behind. Sure they were in the "exploratory phase" of their relationship, whatever that was, but it was the start of something good between them. There was a lot of chance for it to grow into something. She never felt more alive than when she was with Gio, and she started to reflect that while abroad. She would have never done something like this, travel alone, if she hadn't met Gio. She threw caution to the wind and took chances. She was like a kid while at the same time becoming the woman that she was supposed to be. The saying always goes, "Distance makes the heart grow fonder" and she missed Gio more with each passing day.

The plane reached the terminal gate as she waited for the seatbelt sign to turn off. Turning on her phone, she saw one lone message, details of the town car that would be there to pick her up. She got off the plane and headed back into the world she once knew. But her whole perception had changed. She reached the driver as he took her bags to bring to the car.

"Where to miss?" the driver asked as he opened the door.

"Gio's Deli," was all Betty could respond as the butterflies flew within her stomach.

The car took her through the familiar streets of the city. She watched the scenery fly by, almost like her life in the past few weeks. She marveled at what had changed. But so did she, she couldn't tell what was the difference. Slowly the green pickle she had grown to love came into view and she almost jumped out from the car as it was pulling to a stop. Running through the door, she heard the familiar 'ding' as she walked in, admiring the changes that the deli had gone through. The experience in Italy must have changed Gio as well.

"I'll be right there," the voice said from the back which sounded like music to her ears. It only heightened when she saw Gio walk out, apron and all, carrying a box of different condiments and the like.

"I told you I would meet you here," Betty said just above a whisper, not sure what to say at that moment.

She saw him stop in his tracks as the box almost slipped from his fingers. Obviously he was surprised that she would come back to his deli right away after all this time. He placed the box down slowly on top of one of the tables that were closest to him before he turned to look at her. She watched his eyes roam all over her, drinking in the sight of her as if he hadn't had a taste in forever. He looked up into her eyes, searching hers for some answers. Betty's heart stood still in this never ending moment that exchanged between them.

And just as the moment started, Gio broke the gaze as he turned to look away from her, as if to compose himself. She realized that now probably wasn't a good time to come see him, it was dinner hour and he probably did get a good amount of orders at that time.

"I just wanted to come say hi, see how you were doing. As much as I loved the food where I went, I never got the right sandwich like I got from you. And I wondered how your trip went for your discoveries as I had made mine. I have so many ideas for pieces to write now that I've experienced so many new things. I can't even begin……."

"It's great to hear how great of an experience it was. But I have to go, I have a huge order and I really need to concentrate on it and can't have any distractions," he said as he started pulling out items and setting up a large work station.

"I can stay and watch."

"That probably wouldn't be best, but I thank the offer."

"I'm that much of a distraction to you?" Betty said, half jokingly, half flirting.

Gio chuckled to himself as he started cutting some of the bread. "Stop by tomorrow in the morning. We can catch up then."

Betty was slightly disappointed that he didn't flirt back with her. She wasn't used to that side of Gio, since he always seemed to be throwing out comments to her. "Sorry, I should have figured as much. I just figured I would stop here before going home," at this his eye brows rose, learning that she saw him first. "I will stop by in the morning. Have a good night."

"Bunoa notte," was all he replied as he got busy to work. Betty smiled weakly, not sure just what happened. A month ago Gio was itching to spend every waking moment with her, but now he was treating her like….. like…. Like how she had. Not getting too close, keeping distance and caution to the wind. Did Gio learn to keep his feelings in check in Italy? Betty took a breath and stopped walking. Did he finally get over her with their month apart and had she risked it all to lose it? One thing for certain was that Betty wasn't going to give up.

A wise person had once said, "Love doesn't come around often and I want to make every second count."

**Leave reviews!**


	2. La Familia Sa Meglio

**_Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay, the start of my new job has kept me busy! I hope you enjoy the second chapter. I apologize if some of the italian is wrong and please let me know what it should be if you know. Shout out to the Getties, thanks for being so supportive! Leave reviews, good or bad, I always like knowing how to make it better :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty or the many characters portrayed on the show_**

**Chapter 2: La Familia Sa Meglio**

They always say when you have a lot on your mind, one can never sleep. Twisting and turning with all the thoughts one may have, wondering, hoping, dreaming, or wishing of something that is, will, or wants to happen. And for one Betty Suarez, it was all of the above. Despite the jet leg from traveling for the past month and being in her own bed, she had gotten no sleep the night before. All that kept plaguing her mind was one particular 'wiches guy. The exchange between them had bothered her. Sure the same old Gio she knew was still there, with the same smile, laugh and jokes. But something was missing? And whatever that may be, she didn't know, but the relationship that her and Gio had before the trip definitely was not the same the second that bell went off in that sandwich shop.

Betty flipped onto her side and glanced at the clock that was mocking her as the glowing red numbers changed to the inevitable 2:45 in the morning. With a dissatisfied sigh she hit her head into the pillow. Coming back to Queens after being away for a month was a lot harder than she thought it would be. Adjustments in her relationship with her family changed, between her dad treating her as the woman she became, her sister almost being her best friend and confidant, and Justin who was growing more each second. She hadn't even gone to see others that she cared about when she first got home, only Gio, and her heart skipped a beat the second she saw him. Her thoughts didn't get much further before sleep finally engulfed her.

"Betty! Wake up! Don't forget about your date that you have this morning," Hilda said jokingly as she opened Betty's bedroom door and peeked her head in. "Come on girl! If you wait any longer your hair is going to be out of control."

"Mmmmhhhmm," was all Betty replied with before looking at the clock and jumping out from under the covers, "Oh no! I need to get a shower, I need to figure out what to wear, I need……"

"You need to take a deep breath and calm down. It's just _Gio_."

"I know it's just Gio, but things are just different now," Betty said meekly as she made her bed, avoiding any eye contact with her sister.

"Oh so it IS about Gio. Ready to finally give into the feelings you had for a long time and has no distractions around?"

"Henry was not a distraction. It's not my problem that I was falling out of love with him when Gio showed up and fireworks," Betty got a faraway look on her face as a small smile crept across her face, "Anyways, regardless, that does not solve my dilemma on what I should do about it."

Hilda sighed and gave Betty a pointed look, "You have to go after what you want sometimes," was all she said before turning to the closet, "Now go take that shower, I'll figure out something for you to wear."

So here Betty was standing in front of the smiling green pickle that had become intoxicating since she said she first saw the flier hanging all around the building. Peering in through the glass she saw him wiping down the counter inside and bobbing his head. She could only assume that he had some music on as he got his sandwich shop all ready for the lunch hour. Betty giggled as she watched him dance around behind the counter. At that moment he looked up and stopped when he spotted Betty, an embarrassed smile crossed his features. Betty waved before walking through the door the smell of salami and deli meat engulfing her senses. It's what he does to her, heightens all her senses.

"You're here bright and early," Gio said simply as he walked around the counter, leaning against the edge of it.

Betty couldn't help but stare at Gio and really take in how he looked after being a month away. His once buzzed hair was now slowly growing back in, just the right length between being too short and being too long. He had some more color probably from enjoying being outside during his trip. His style was the same from when she left him, but the way he was carrying himself seemed different.

"Hey Betty, you okay?" Gio said next to Betty, which startled her.

"Yea, yea, I'm fine, why wouldn't I be fine," Betty said rambling in her nervous tone.

"You just seem anxious, miss me?" He gave that cocky smile.

Betty paused. "Gio," she said as she playfully pushed his arm, "it's a lot of things, but don't worry about that. So how was your trip to Italy? Five year plan figured out?"

He coughed slightly and took a step back, a smile playing on his lips. "Italy was great and I got so many ideas. I found some new flavors that I'm currently working on how to get them so I make the perfect sandwiches that the customers are going to like. I'm going to start making my own breads. Well some of them. I really want a lot of things to be fresh. It's why I got the new brick oven back there, to help with making some tasty sandwiches," he looked around his sandwich shop and signaled around the deli and Betty took in some of the more authentic decorations that were around, "I'm trying to give it a more home feeling. One thing I've always cherished while home with my family is how laid back and friendly it is. I want people to feel at home. This place is going to go under a make over eventually, once I get the moola."

"That sounds like a great idea!" Betty said enthusiastically.

"Yea, hence why it's part of the 5 year plan. Just like I'm currently looking into some rented places, I'm ready for more of the city to know about my big smiling pickle," he said with a chuckle. "So what about you, did you enjoy your mystery trip? Are you even going to tell me where you went?"

"You and that pickle," Betty said while shaking her head, "And yes my trip was amazing! I couldn't even begin to tell you about all the places I saw. It was a breath of fresh air to escape from everything. Get a clear head."

"Yea," Gio said as he looked down. Betty noticed this and got up from where she was sitting. She placed her hand on his arm and gave him a heartwarming smile. "I figured out my five year plan also, and what I want to happen for me."

"That's great," was all Gio could reply with in a soft voice before he looked away. "So does this mean I have to start calling you, 'Hey it's the eater that writes!'"

Betty rolled her eyes and felt that the moment was lost. Frustration grew in her, all she wanted to do was get Gio to see that here she was, ready to let him be the guy. She didn't expect when she came back that he would welcome her with open arms. They always say don't change a good thing, but here she was, a deli redone, oldie but goodie 'wiches spruced with flavor, and the man that has been haunting her every dream and thoughts changed.

"Earth to Suarez, did the amazing smells from my fresh deli meats get to you or something? You know how it tastes like purple and sunshine," Gio said with a bemused look on his face.

"You know it," she said with a wink, "Seriously though; I got all these great ideas for articles to write. And since Mrs. Meade is willing to let me publish in her magazine while Daniel is away, it gives me a real chance to really grow and see the path I want to get. Plus, she is in charge or her own magazine, and it's what I want eventually also."

"Well that is an ambitious start towards your dreams."

"It's time to fight for what I want," Betty said with a pointed look as she looked at Gio.

Two pairs of eyes met and could not let go, all the unspoken feelings that one had were trying to be transcribed to the other, in hopes that they felt the same way. Here it was the same story, but role reversal. But all was lost when the bell chimed and in rushed an older lady carrying some bags in her hands. She ran right up to Gio and engulfed him in a hug saying, "Mio figlio! Sempre così di occupare al lavoro e fe sua madre molto orgoglioso!"

A blush crept on Gio's face as he rubbed his cheek where a lipstick prink was imprinted. He cleared his throat and tilted his head in the direction of Betty and she turned to look at her. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't even realize someone was here. And who are you?"

"I'm Betty Suarez, nice to meet you….."

"Gisella Rossi, but you can call me Gisel, have to try to seem young in my old age. So you are the famous Betty."

"Ma, stop it, you're embarrassing her."

"And by that you mean that I'm embarrassing little Giovanni here."

Gio got a flustered look on his face and took a deep breath before speaking back, "Lei fermerà? Non deve sapere quanto l'ho amato, e non voglio che lei discutendo i miei sentimenti proprio ora! Ay!"

"OH! Mrs. Rossi! I can leave if you want to talk to Gio….."

"Nonsense my dear! Stay, I was the one that interrupted you! I heard you went on a trip, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Absolutely," Betty said as she snuck a glace at Gio.

The look didn't go unnoticed by Mrs. Rossi and she got a comfortable smile on her face. "Well that's great! Obviously I need to make more food!"

"For what?" Betty said confused.

"For dinner of course! You will have to come tonight, celebrate that you are back with a newfound knowledge in whatever it was you were seeking! Its meatball night and nobody can make as good of a meatball as a Rossi can! Nobody makes them better than this guy," she said as she threw an arm around Gio.

"Alright, alright, we get it. So what do you say B? Want to come, I promise my family will be on their best behavior, well best that they can handle."

"Sure, why not? It'd be nice to meet your family anyway, since it seems like you have met and dealt with my family on numerous occations," Betty said with a smile.

Mrs. Rossi asked Gio to come a little earlier to help make dinner for the family and they agreed on the time of 6 o'clock that they would arrive. After figuring out how to work everything, Gio said he would pick Betty up from her house and they would drive over together. He reassured her over and over again that dinner would be fine, and that it would be just like her family dynamic.

So why was she so nervous and feeling all the butterflies swarming inside of her, her nerves were on overload as she anxiously awaited for his arrival. She glanced out her bedroom window waiting to see the familiar white van that she had grown to love and missed terribly. The second he pulled up in front of the house and got out of the van, her heart stopped. Since it was still warm out, no leather jacket was needed and the muscle shirt he was wearing suited him just fine. And blue was one of her favorite colors on him, it was as if he read her mind when getting ready for the dinner. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the house before taking a step towards it, looking like he was nervous, which made her even more nervous in the process.

A knock sounded at her door and she turned and saw Gio leaning casually in the door frame. With a smile, Betty grabbed her bag and walked towards Gio before he moved to allow her to pass. She brushed against him before they wordlessly walked down the stairs and out the door. The silence was welcoming and tension filled during the short drive over to his parent's house.

"Just to be forewarned, my family gets a little animated and excited on a normal occasion. So it might just be a little loud, I should have brought you a whistle or something so you could have shut everyone up when you need to talk," Gio said jokingly as he pulled up in front of a quaint little house.

"So I should assume that if they are anything like you, they say whatever they want as well?" Betty said teasingly as they walked up to the front of the door. At that precise moment a little girl in a flowered dress ran out and Gio lifted her up.

"Zio Giovanni, come see the painting I made at class today," she said as Gio gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I bet its beautiful Mia."

They walked inside and instantly the smell of fresh Italian sauce was engulfing them. Loud chatter could be heard in the kitchen, mainly in Italian, but excitement could be heard. Betty looked around and saw the comfy feel that it has. Pictures were strewn around the walls of all the various family members. Certain features reminded her of Gio, but she only recognized a handful of faces, mainly Antonella, Gio, and Mrs. Rossi. She stopped in front of a picture of a little boy no more than 5 with a chef's hat on and a huge wooden spoon in hand looking up at the camera with a mischievous smile as cake batter was all over his face and the counter, dimples recognizable.

"Gio Rossi, terrorizing one family at a time," Betty said as she sensed Gio walk up behind her, the smell of his cologne intoxicating. "That just has to be you as a kid."

"Yea, brings back good memories. The cook inside of me was already exposed. Batter was everywhere! But it was worth it."

"Dinner!" a voice came from the kitchen before more exciting chatter flowed out of the room, a desirable tune to Betty's ears.

As they walked into the dining room, Betty's eyes widened at the amount of food that was sitting on the table. The straggling family members she hadn't met came up to introduce themselves, Gio's older brother Marco and his wife Gabriela, his younger sister Lea, and his father Sal. Of course Betty remembered his mother, but even more so, the one face she knew the most from the Rossi family was……

"Braces! Good to see you, still staying away from the school after the trophy incident?" Nella said innocently as she sat down in the chair directly across from her.

Betty, embarrassed, looked down into her dish as the rest of the family sat down. "It's always nice seeing you Antonella." Sneaking a peek at Gio, she saw him still standing up and grabbing plates to start dishing out some of the pasta and meatballs that was there. His smile was so wide and she couldn't help but love seeing this side of Gio, the family man. Conversation was light and fun at the table and Betty saw that Gio's family was quite similar to her own. They were very welcoming as they talked about many things, mainly funny stories about Gio while growing up. Apparently he was the clown of the family throughout his childhood. "So is Mia your daughter? Because she is adorable!" she asked as she looked at Marco and Gabriela who were sitting on the one end of the table.

"That's our Mia, full of energy! But what five year old doesn't! Have to know what everything is and try all new things……" started Gabriela before being cut off.

"Zio, is that your girlfriend, because she's very pretty and sweet," Mia said innocently as she stuck a piece of pasta in her mouth, sauce everywhere.

"….. And very observant and blunt about everything," Gabriela stated with a little bit of a giggle in her voice. "She obviously got the amazing Rossi trait of speaking her mind also."

"Hey!" was all that the men at the table said making Betty giggle along with Gabriela.

When everyone seemed to be done eating and full from the continuous eating, which the food was delicious, Betty got up to start clearing the table with the rest of them. "Sit dear, you are our guest!" Mrs. Rossi said while she tried grabbing the dishes from her hands.

"Please, you all have treated me like family, it's the least I could do," she said with a smile as she walked to the kitchen. Marco followed closely behind her and took his spot at the sink as he started washing the dishes. Betty grabbed the dish rag that was hanging loosely off the stove and helped dry the plates. The flowing sink was the only thing that could be heard besides the whispering voices from the other room. She couldn't help but be amazed at how similar Marco was to Gio, she could see Gio looking and acting just like him in a few years.

"I never thought I'd see the day that Gio would have everything figured out," Marco said nonchalantly as he washed one of the plates.

"Well, I think the trip to Italy for his 5 year plan really helped to prioritize what he needs to do."

Marco hesitated briefly, "Well yes, career wise I think he has a great plan. And he has you to thank for that."

"Me?" Betty said meekly.

He gave a disbelieving look. "Oh please, we all know about how you were the Mode girl that got Gio fired which got him to start this whole 'I'm going to start my own business' dream, which has been working out for him. It was you Betty. All you. Though I thought he was going to stray from that. I'm glad the trip helped him get back on track."

"Mmmhmm it definitely seemed like it did," Betty said, confused as to where this conversation was going.

"Look, just don't hurt him again okay? You mean a lot to him, and we Rossi's don't like being led on. Just make sure whatever your intentions are, are clear. Okay?"

After the conversation with Marco, Betty was quiet for the rest of the time they were there. Obviously she showed that she was having a good time and by the end of it, she absolutely fell in love with the Rossi family. Though, she was a little unnerved by Marco's words to her. She never really knew how deep she had gotten to Gio when she popped in his apartment that fateful day and told him that it wasn't him, but her, and that she needed to work on herself. And even though she knew he understood and was supportive, she never once thought how it would still hurt him. He had wanted to take her with him so they could grow together, regardless of the intentions. He wanted for them to strengthen. And here she was, deciding to it on her own, without a single contact to him.

"It was so great getting to know you more Betty, please come back anytime, we all would love to see you," Mrs. Rossi said as she hugged her and kissed her on the cheek, showing the comfort that she had with her.

"Thank you so much again for everything. Your family is great! Have a good night."

Gio guided her out of the house, unconsciously placing his hand on the small of her back. A jolt ran down her back at the slightest touch but a small smile played on her lips. Climbing in to van, they started their trip back to her house. Tonight was such a fun night, one that reminded her how much she loved home, and why she came back. Every nerve was sensitive as she heard every breathe Gio took, every slight hand movement he made while adjusting his hands on the steering wheel, how he looked so concentrated while driving and slightly wishing that his eyes would bore into hers.

"You know, if you take a picture, you could stare at it all day," Gio said in a bemused voice.

"Very funny Gio," Betty said in a sarcastic tone. And at that moment they pulled up in front of her house and he put the car in park and turned off car. They both got out of the car and he walked her to the door, and déjà vu hit of how they were once in this exact same spot when he told her that wasn't going to be the rebound guy, but THE guy. And Betty knew now that he should BE the guy. She stopped and turned to face him, a serious expression on her face.

"I had a really great time tonight Gio. Thanks for letting me tag along."

"Eh, it was nothing. Plus, you got to have some real cooking unlike my sandwiches."

"But I like your 'wiches!" she said before taking a deep breath, "You know… among… other things," she said quietly, amazed that she was able to choke out those words. Gio stared at her, his eyebrows shot up, shock evident on his face.

"Betty, look….."

"Gio, if you got over me while I was gone, just tell me! I know I took that risk when I left, but I was serious in what I told you when I saw you at your apartment. I needed that time for myself, I still feel the same way."

"And how do I know what that is. Betty, the trip helped me to really get a perspective on things, and I was starting to lose my focus while just hoping for the day you would glance my way. How do I know that the same thing won't happen? How do I know Betty?" Gio said, searching her face, his tone full of sadness.

"I….I…. I said…."

He sighed and thrown his hands up in the air, "That's just it Betty, it's all been words. You haven't SHOWED me that you really are there for me like I am for you."

"Don't you see how much I care for you though?" Betty said as she grabbed his arm, trying to get her point across. "Your family sees it, why can't you? What do I need to do to get it through to you?" she said frustrated, more at herself than anything.

Gio gave her a look before responding. "Why don't you get in touch with me when you figure it out," he said as he turned and walked down the steps and towards his van. Betty sat shell-shocked before running after him, twirling him around and pulling him close to her.

"Don't go."

They looked deep into one another's eyes, the tension thick enough between them it could be cut with a knife. She looked down at his lips, realizing that if she tilted her head another few inches, she could get another taste. They were the lightest shade of pink and just looking irresistible. She never forgot once how passionate his kisses were and how they shook her to the core. And all at that moment she just wanted to have that feeling again, where she lets go all of her inhibitions and does what feels right.

Gio pushed away from Betty and coughed before juggling his keys. "I can't Betty. I have to go." And with that, he left, leaving Betty on the porch. She sighed defeated.

She had her work cut out for her. As she opened the door to go inside, an idea struck her and a small smile came across her face. She had the perfect idea on how to get through to him and fight for him.

**_Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews!_**

**_Footnotes:_**

**_"_**Mio figlio! Sempre così di occupare al lavoro e fe sua madre molto orgoglioso!" My son! Always so busy at work and makes his mother very proud!

"Non deve sapere quanto l'ho amato, e non voglio che lei discutendo i miei sentimenti proprio ora" "She does not need to know how much I liked her, and I do not want to discuss my feelings for her right now, oy!"


	3. Fever

_**So I was really inspired and all these thoughts were coming to me at work and I was able to get this chapter out. I hope you all really like it. Thank you to all the Getties for your support I love it :) Any feedback is always welcomed. There probably is only one, maybe two more chapters left. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty**_

**Chapter 3. Fever**

The past month had been a chaotic and busy one. Even though the conversation between Betty and Gio left things on unsettling grounds, Betty was working hard on how to get them back to where they should be. Sure, they still saw one another, how could she not have her chicken salads! But, the conversation that had taken place was all but a distant memory, or that is what it seemed to be. The tension was still there, the coy looks, the subtle touching, the sly flirting, and everything in-between. Betty tried her best to show how interested she was, and sometimes wondered if an 'I like you just make out with me' stick would finally get the message across. But, she wasn't forcing anything he didn't want and taking things slowly one step at a time.

But a girl only has so much patience. ESPECIALLY when the girl knows that it will be amazing.

After the many pensive thoughts, late night hot cocoa nights with Hilda brainstorming, and the many numerous phone calls, e-mails, and writing stories, she finally figured it all out and everything was in place. She couldn't believe at how fast it all took, and yet was excited by the idea of it all. Never would she have done this before for a guy, but then again, until now, she had only dated boys. Boys that would give shy looks and not doing anything about it. But instead she was dealing with _a man_. A man that knew what he wanted and knew how to go after it. A man of many experiences. And it was her turn to show him that she grew from the girl that he had met and quacked at to the woman that stood before him, wanting to be loved like she had never been. But in order for that to work, she needed a certain someone to be involved in the final part.

"Betty, I'm going to need that article about your self-discovery trip on my desk by noon. I need to read it prior before it goes off to the presses for Hot Flash," Claire said as she stopped in front of her desk, noticing the distraction that Betty had on her face. "Did you hear me Betty?"

Betty looked up startled from the computer screen that she was staring at intently, deep in thought. "Oh! Sorry Mrs. Meade, yes. Yes! I will have that article on your desk by noon. Is it possible for me to head out early today, I have some things I need to get together for tonight. It is really important. And do you think I can borrow a town car?" she got out in one big breath, her nervousness shining through as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Betty, you need to slow down sometimes dear. Racing through your thoughts makes it confusing for some. But yes, you may leave early today and anytime you need a town car you can have it," Claire Meade said giving her a pointed look. Betty took a deep breath, her cheeks flushing with thoughts of what later tonight could bring.

Claire started to walk towards her office before turning back to face Betty. A little smile grew on her face with each passing second as she watched Betty's eyes grow larger in size. "Ah, love, always a great feeling. He's a good match for you Betty, don't let him get away. Whatever you have planned for him, just make sure to have fun yourself. You're young, enjoy youth while you can and all its pleasures that come around."

Betty flushed with embarrassment, "Oh Mrs. Meade, it's nothing like…."

"You never know! You're young, and there is just SO much tension between the two of you. I don't know how you haven't done anything sooner, let alone him. I better see him at our party to celebrate Hot Flash's success that is next weekend. Regardless, just let loose, and have fun."

"Just be," Betty whispered more to herself as Claire Meade smiled and turned to finish her walk to her office.

The day flew by and by 3 PM, Betty was sitting comfortably in back seat of the town car as she ran her many errands. She needed to pick up a few things at the grocery store before getting back home to get ready. She needed to get everything done before the end of the work day otherwise her plan would be spoiled. Her phone ran in her bag as she was mid-run into her house, which made her stop dead in her steps. Digging through her bag while juggling the many items in her hand, she found what she was looking for. Looking down to see who it was, she smiled at the name that came on the screen.

"So is everything squared away there?" was all Betty said.

"Everything you asked for is there. I have to say, you really went all out, he is going to love it. Actually he is going to probably be dumbfounded for about 5 minutes but then he will love it."

"I hope so. I figured it would really show him how much I care and listen to him."

"Oh I think he gets that, but this will help to re-enforce it," Marco said gently through the line. "I know my little brother, and his past relationships, and nobody has EVER been so thoughtful to him. And he's the romantic sap."

Betty laughed, "He wouldn't like to hear that."

"So he always is whipped in relationships. He'll play it off that he isn't, but when he falls, he falls HARD." At that Betty giggled because she could totally see that. For what Gio did for her birthday and how hard he went out to make her night perfect, along with everything else, she could see the sarcastic sandwich guy being the one to really fall deep.

"Ok Marco, let me go, I need to get ready so I can bombard him at the deli. You and Gabriela will be at the deli when I get there with little Mia so that way I can steal him away?"

"Yea, Mia will love just being able to run around, and Gabby will love that she can try some of her sandwich making skills out," he said as he laughed. "Anyways go, I'll see you in a little bit."

"Thanks again Marco, it really means a lot! See you in a bit."

"Ciao."

Betty darted into the house with Hilda looking at her with the 'you are running late and girl I have a lot of work to do.' She ran the steps two at a time before a tornado of chaos hit her room as clothes were thrown everywhere. She got cleaned up and took out the outfit that she had just bought at the store. She saw the most adorable floral skirt that she could not pass on, and she had the perfect top to wear with it. Running down the stairs she jumped into the beauty salon chair as Hilda worked her magic. Hilda was her calming voice that she needed to hear and to motivate her for the next few hours.

Taking one last look in the mirror and being satisfied, she ran out the door, bag in her hand and closed the town car. The driver took off and she finally got a glimpse at the time. 4:30, just enough time to get where she needed to be. Watching the town pass by as the car sped off to the city; she went through her check-list of everything she needed to do.

There it was. The green pickle. Smiling. Taunting. Making her wish that it was Gio that was smiling at her that way instead. She told the driver to stay where she was as she jumped out of the car and headed towards the door. Staring in she saw Gio interacting with Marco, Gabriela, and Mia as he got more things together behind the counter. Regardless of the smile on his face, you saw it didn't reach his eyes, but you saw that of loneliness, and how much he yearned to have what his older brother had. Taking a deep breath and grabbing the cloth from her bag, she walked into the deli, causing everyone to stop and look up at her.

"Betty!" cried Mia as she ran up to her and wrapped her arms around Betty's legs in the strongest grip that a five year old could have. "I didn't know you were coming, Zio Giovanni didn't mention anything. But now that you are here you can play dolls with me!" she said excitedly as she grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the table of where many dolls were strewn across.

"Suarez! I'm surprised you're here, usually you are still at work, freaking out about something natch," Gio said as he put down the dishrag he was carrying and smirked.

"I need you to come with me," was all she said looking pointedly at Gio. He raised one eyebrow as he looked at her.

"And why do I need to come with you?"

"I need to go get Justin. Hilda had a late hair appointment and called me in a panic because Justin is far and he has to bring some of the props home to decorate from the play. So I have the town car and I need you to come because you can help move them."

Gio gave her a hard look and searched her eyes. Finally he shrugged and took off his apron before turning to Marco. "You don't mind staying the last little bit to take care of the deli and the orders, do you?"

Marco smiled as he put his arm around his wife. "Nah, the two of us can handle it. Plus Mia will love it and be a source of entertainment for all the customers that come in."

"Or scare them away," Gio said chuckling before walking towards Betty.

They both waved to the Rossi family that was inside and walked towards the town car. They got in before Betty turned to him, an evil smile on her face as the locks on the door locked. She grabbed the cloth that was still in her hand and threw it around Gio's eyes.

"Hey!" Gio said as Betty tried to stifle a laugh.

"The writer strikes again with another one of her stories! You fell for it Gio, you fell for that one baddddd," was all she said as she finished tying the knot behind his head.

He smiled. "So does this mean that there is some strawberries and whipped cream involved?"

"GIO!" Betty yelled as she playfully slapped his arm. Thoughts were swarming in her head and she was already on her last string of keeping her sanity without trying to jump the man that sat besides her.

The ride to the mysterious destination was quiet the rest of the way, not that the trip was that far. When the car came to a stop, Betty got out and ran to the other side to help Gio out. After taking a few steps, she stopped and positioned Gio where she wanted him to be. She waited a few more minutes, lingering and relinquishing in the fact that she was in such proximity to Gio. His breathing was calm and peaceful, but deep all at the same time. Reluctantly, she untied the knot in the back of the blindfold and slowly removed it.

She watched as Gio's eyes adjusted to the light, or lack thereof, before taking the scenery in front of him. His eyes slowly widened as his eyes sparkled and darted back and forth, trying to etch every single detail that was in front of him. The most notable thing was the green etching that was there on the glass as a smile mimicking grew. He turned on his heels to look at Betty, who had a sheepish look on her face, her cheeks reddened while waiting for some type of response.

"Is this what I think it is," was all he could choke out as he looked at awe in the woman that was in front of him.

"Let's go inside, I'll explain it in there." Betty grabbed his hand and walked to the building and opening the door. Inside was a vacant building, with one table set up. She took a deep breath before speaking. "It's time for your 5 year plan to really kick into high gear. The past month has given me a goose chase, and after much persuasion and dropping the Mode connection, I was able to find a great deal on this building. It's right across the street from the park and I figured many would stop and want to get a sandwich for a picnic, or for work, etc." She looked him in the eyes to see him still taking in the sight around him. She continued, "Your family has been a big help with cleaning everything here. And the Meade's donated money to help with the initial set up. They just ask that they keep getting the delicious sandwiches that you make."

"So this is for me? Another sandwich shop to expand?"

Betty smiled and was proud of herself at that moment. "Yep, with everything that was donated, the first 3 months of rent are covered. I figured you could order to get what you wanted to make it feel like home. I know you said that was what you were looking for, and I figured this really gives you that opportunity."

He turned towards her and took a step closer to her. "I've never seen someone do something so thoughtful. I don't even know where to begin to thank you."

He was staring at her as if he could swallow her whole, and she was slightly nervous. She walked to the table that had a bag on top of it.

"So I was right, is the whipped cream hiding in there?" Gio said kidding around to break the never-ending tension that existed between them.

Betty pulled out the items from the bag, one at a time. Once her station was set up, she gestured for him to go grab the blanket that was in there to lie down on the ground. As he did that, she grabbed the utensils she needed. "Since you are always making me sandwiches, I figured it was time for you to enjoy one of my sandwiches."

At this moment he watched as she grabbed the bread that she packed and starts getting to work on making their sandwiches for dinner. She was pampering him and surprising him with each and every second. Soon, a napkin was being placed before him with a sandwich that was cut in half, and a replica was placed in front of her. Looking down at the sandwich, he saw his favorite sandwich, so simple yet so delicious. A peanut butter and nutella sandwich. Just like how his mom would make it when he was a kid.

"This is my favorite kind of sandwich, my mom used to make it for me all the time when I was little."

"I know. I called her and asked her. I wanted to make something that I knew you would like. Considering you always make MY favorite sandwich on a daily basis. Even if sometimes you don't put enough sun-dried tomatoes on," Betty said teasingly before taking a bite from her sandwich. She closed her eyes and indulged in the taste, for she never had nutella before, but had a feeling she would like it. Gio mimicked and took a bite from his sandwich as well. They ate in silence before Gio stopped to stare at Betty.

"You really are something else B," was all he said as he took another bite from his sandwich, leaving a little bit of nutella to linger on the top part of his lips.

Betty just stared at it, the temptation growing FAR too much for her own good as the room suddenly got very hot. Gio noticed where her gaze was and his breathing picked up as his heart started to race. Betty unconsciously leaned closer to him, their hands practically brushing as the inches between them seemed to be miles apart.

"Have I finally proved to you how much I care about you and how much I like you? Have I showed enough to show how I want to see you succeed in your five year plan and how I want to be involved in it?" she whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek, searching his eyes for an answer.

Gio swallowed and dared a glance at her lips before finally meeting her eyes. "Yes," he breathlessly said.

It was all Betty needed to hear before she curled her hand around the back of his head and closed the distance between them. Her lips feverously clung to his as the passion that had been built up since before she left finally poured forward. The dam broke as all the tension and emotions were just swallowed up in this one moment. And both were shocked that Betty was in control of this kiss and the pace. But for all of her patience, she couldn't take it slow.

But Gio only had enough patience himself before grabbing her hips and crushing her against him, lying next to one another as he changed position. She groaned slightly as she tasted the slight hint of the hazelnut chocolate that was still lingering on his lips and begged for more access. She gripped at his hair as he trailed his hand down the side of her body and resting on her thigh. He nudged her to wrap her leg around his, wanting for them to be as close as possible to one another.

The kiss became more hot and heavy before finally, the lack of air finally brought them back to earth and to slowly pull back. Gio gave her a few little pecks on the lips before one sensual kiss on her neck. He rested his forehead against hers and opened his eyes, all the while tracing little circles on her back. Betty smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"So are we back to our exploratory phase? Or are you finally willing to admit that you want more?" Gio said as he looked at her.

Betty kissed him hard on the lips before pulling back a smile on her face. "I want you to come, as my date, to the Hot Flash party that is next weekend. I'm ready to take that jump," she smiled a content smile before getting more serious. "But I still want to take things slow."

Gio looked at her incredulously. "Well, if you considering making out on the floor taking it slow, then I won't complain. Kidding!" He got that out before she got ready to playfully punch him for his comment. "I know what you mean. You still deserve a true Rossi first date, and I want to give that to you. Let me take you to dinner before the party next weekend."

"I'd like that," Betty said and they shared another kiss before turning to look at the ceiling. And at that moment, everything was right in the world, for all the nervousness and tension between them since she had gotten back had finally broken and they could be themselves. After taking a jump, it was the start to something that Betty couldn't wait to find out more about.

**_Please leave reviews! Any and all are welcomed :)_**


	4. Leaps and Bounds

**_SO I APOLOGIZE GREATLY! For the Getties that know, I was MIA while dealing with my own relationship sadness and I couldn't bring myself to write another chappy. But after some soul searching and time I am back. I never like to leave people hanging so for those of you that are still reading this, THANK YOU! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Again, please leave feedback on if you love it, hate it, what to fix of it. Viva la Getty!_**

**Chapter Four. Leaps and Bounds**

Thursday. Almost one whole week since Betty had last seen Gio. After telling Gio about the expansion of his sandwich shop, they spent the night celebrating by laughing, eating, talking, kissing, toasting with champagne, kissing, oh yes, and more kissing. It was a magical night that was healing for both of them and yet solidified the bond between them even more so than it had been before. The hole that had been between them had finally all been diminished. By the time the town car got Betty home that night, it was the wee hours of the morning, but nothing could remove the smile that was plastered on her face.

And now it had been forever since she got to be in his presence again. Sure, they had talked every day on the phone several times a day. Work was just keeping them both so busy. Betty was getting prepared for the celebration dinner that was taking place tomorrow as Gio was running his deli and setting up the other sandwich shop that Betty had surprised him with. He was stressed but regardless was like a little kid with excitement about the whole project. Even more so that both the Rossi and Suarez family were helping to get in functioning order. And both families got along so well together, which was frightening in itself, there was far too much activity always going on in just one family, and with both together, it was a huge fanfare. Sadly, every day Betty wished she was there, but there was just no time.

So here she sat, curled up under her covers, her multi-colored pajamas that screamed comfort, as she took another spoonful of ice cream as she watched TV. She finally was able to get out earlier than expected from work, only 8PM, and finally was able to relax now at 10:30. She had been hoping to see Gio, but she knew he was over at Marco and Gabriela's house. Just as she was about to take another spoonful, her phone rang as the familiar melody playing, instantly knowing who it was on the other end.

"Hi," was all Betty could say before the smile crept across her face.

"I've wanted to hear your voice all day," Gio's husky voice said through the phone.

"Me too. And I got out of work early today too, and by early I mean 8. I knew you were at your brother's, otherwise I would have stopped by. It's been forever it seems."

Gio laughed, "Miss me hunny?" Betty rolled her eyes at this and waited for him to continue. "You should have called I could have easily gotten out of there earlier. You could have come here, drink some wine, enjoy a treat….."

"What kind of dessert? Did you make something?! Now I wish I could have had that rather than this ice cream," she babbled excitedly into the phone.

"Well I think you would have enjoyed it better than ice cream, but I don't think it's the kind of treat you were thinking of," he said with a chuckle.

Betty flushed red as some thoughts flew through her head at what he was implying which only made her more anxious. "Oh," was all she could whisper back to him.

"If only I could see your face now. Or are you thinking of me with my shirt off?" Gio teased which helped to un-cloud her mind.

"You are a dangerous man Giovanni Rossi. No one should be allowed to be with you alone."

"You know you love it. Speaking of alone time, I still owe you a dinner date, and I was thinking that tomorrow night would be perfect, since I believe there is a little shindig that we have to attend on Saturday."

"Don't remind me," Betty said half jokingly, "It's been a long enough work-week, and I am going to not want to see anybody from work on the weekend. At least it's for a joyous occasion."

"You still didn't answer my question B."

Betty laughed as she snuggled further into her pillow, wishing she was next to Gio instead. "Of course I would! Why wouldn't I want to see you?"

"You were just saying how I was dangerous to be left alone with."

"If I could smack your arm, I would right now."

Gio chuckled lightly as he yawned into the phone. "How about I come pick you up around 7:30? I think you'll enjoy what I got up my sleeve."

"Ohh, what is that?" Betty asked in a questioning voice.

"Nope, you aren't finding out that easily Suarez. You will just have to wait until I pick you up tomorrow. So until then, you should have sweet dreams."

"You expect me to sleep now?" Betty said annoyed, "You have me all excited about tomorrow."

"Well I need sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day and you should rest up yourself. Don't want me tiring you out or anything."

"Gio!"

"Goodnight Betty."

And with that, he hung up leaving Betty in a whirlwind of feelings, wondering what was to come next. Forgetting the melting ice cream that sat on her nightstand, she turned off the light in her room and got under the blankets. Her thoughts were racing but she knew that if she let her body stay awake on purpose, it would. Breathing deeply, her thoughts drifted to Gio and the surprises he might have in store. And slowly but surely, her breathing became heavy and her thoughts became her dreams, and a smile grazed her sleeping face, waiting for morning to arrive.

Work was torture through the day, and it was even worse that Betty knew she had another long day of work. She knew she would have enough time to get back to her house and that Gio was going to show up to her door. What was worse was that she was giddy with excitement.

It was their **first** date! The first official one anyway.

Betty had no idea how he would act. All she knew was his speech, the Blue Note, Montauk, ice cream, dancing….. her thoughts had to stop there. She knew he was a passionate guy when it comes to things that he likes, and only knew that it would be even more so. Or would it be? They had hung out enough and did the 'exploratory phase' before the whole Italy thing. They didn't really go on official dates, so it wasn't like anything he usually described.

But here Betty sat, on the couch, her leg twitching nervously while she was in her favorite sundress and sweater. Suddenly the door bell rang making her jump. She smoothed down her dress and as calmly as she could went towards the door.

"Oh Betty, stop being jumpy. You already have made out with him, so you know he likes you already," Hilda said with her hand on her hip.

"Hilda!"

"What! I'm just saying! Just don't do anything I wouldn't do," she said with a wink as she walked up the stairs.

Betty pulled open the door slowly and spotted Gio standing there with his hands behind his back. She stopped since the breath was knocked out of her. He was in a nice pair of slacks with a dark blue button down shirt. When Betty reached his face, she realized he was looking at her, his brown eyes piercing into hers. He had the slightest of a smile that grazed his features.

"Hi," she said breathlessly, almost sounding like she had sprinted to the door.

"Hey Betty, you look great," he said as his smile widened.

"So do you. Why are your hands behind your back?"

With that, Gio cocked his head to the side before slowly bringing his hands forward. There, between his magical fingers, was a half dozen bouquet of roses. Orange roses.

"Gio, they are beautiful!" was all that Betty could exclaim as she took them from him and inhaled their delirious, intoxicating smell.

"I saw them and just had to pick them up for you. Do you know what they stand for?" He said as he touched the petals gently.

"No, I know the basics, red is for love, white is for purity, pink is for admiration, yellow is for friendship….."

"And what colors make orange?"

"Red and yellow….." Betty said hesitantly and confused.

"Right. So the combination of those two is the best of both worlds. Basically, from what I figured out, it shows that the passion grows, one from friendship to that of romance," he finished as Betty looked at him in awe when he finished. "I thought they were something different, I've never seen anything liked them, and thought of you instantly."

He looked at her while she still stood still. He chuckled and grabbed the flowers from her and walked toward the kitchen to grab a vase to put them in. When he finished with that he walked back towards her and grabbed her hand and started walking out the door. "Come on B, as entertaining it is to see you standing in a doorway, we don't have all night."

They got into Gio's van and he started driving to the mysterious destination. The radio was on softly and was the only noise that could be heard besides the muffler of the van as it drove down the streets. The sun was starting to set as Betty looked out her window towards the lovely sights that were down below. Before long, they pulled up near the Brooklyn Bridge, at a little park that was near by. There were lots of cars parked nearby and people walking around.

"What are we doing here?" Betty said as they pulled up into the parking space.

"You'll see," Gio said with a little smile. "I just need to grab some stuff out from the back of the van. Stay there."

He jumped out of the van and walked around to the back. She heard him mumbling to himself and whistling as he grabbed everything that he needed. The door closed and before she got a chance to open her door, it opened with ease as Gio looked at her expectantly. She saw a blanket and a fairly large sized backpack in his hands as she slid out of the van. He threw the backpack over his shoulder and grabbed her hand as they walked towards the park. Once they got closer she saw why the park was so crowded.

There was a large screen set up in the middle of the park.

Betty got slightly excited at this point and wondered if it was what she thought it was. They stopped when Gio found a decent spot and took the blanket and spread it out. As they sat down, he took the backpack off and started to pull out the different things that were packed in there. Betty's eyes were amazed at all that he was able to fit into there: Some smaller sandwiches, different varieties of cheeses, with crackers and fruit, her favorite dessert, and a bottle of red wine with two glasses.

"Are we having a picnic dinner?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"We are having dinner and a movie," he said calmly as he grabbed the corkscrew so he could open the wine bottle.

"A movie?"

Gio smiled as he looked at her as he worked to get the cork off. "I did some research to see what was going on in the city and I found that this park every Friday night in the summer plays movies outside for all to enjoy. You just need to show up. I figured it would be something different for us to do, and with it being such a great night, why not?"

Betty couldn't help but fall just a little more for the man in front of him. He could be so romantic without even realizing it. He got the bottle finally opened and poured each of them a glass of wine. As he passed it to her, their hands brushed and a slight blush crept across her cheeks.

"So what movie is it that we are seeing?"

"What better story than 'The Princess Bride'?"

It was a classic love story with action also in it, and a book that Betty absolutely loved and a movie that never got old. "That sounds perfect," was all she said as she grabbed a grape from the fruit that he laid out. "What sandwiches did you bring?"

"Oh, just some new creations that I'm adding to the menu sometime soon. It was a couple of things I picked up on my trip," Gio said as he picked up one of them and unwrapped.

They sat and talked and enjoyed the glass of wine that he brought. The sun set and the view near the water front was breathtaking. It finally was dark enough and their attention was brought to the screen which finally lit up. Betty got all excited, for she never did something like this before. Gio put his arm around her and pulled her close. She rested her head on his shoulder as the movie started, both being content to be with the other.

By the time the movie ended, everyone was gathering their stuff, but not them. They were still snuggled into each others arms. Betty turned to Gio with a gentle smile on her face. No words needed to be said between them, because the moment was what they enjoyed the most. The glow from the big screen made Gio look almost angelic. She couldn't help but lean in and kiss him, with all the feelings that were just pent up inside of her at that moment. For so long she was keeping herself from giving into the feeling of something exciting and new and passionate, and here it was in front of her, waiting for the taking.

Gio was the one to pull away first and looked deep in her eyes. He was stroking his thumb back and forth across her arm which was sending goose bumps down. She saw the fire behind his eyes, the passion that was there and she knew he was trying to keep his emotions in check. "Ready to get going?" he said in his husky voice that only made Betty melt into his arms a little more.

"It's only 11, what are we going to do now?"

He coughed slightly, "Well I had made dessert for us but I didn't bring it on our picnic. It needs to be served warm so I have to heat it a bit. So we should get going, unless you'd rather not want it."

Betty smiled as she watched him clean up their picnic space. Once everything was packed up, Gio put his arm around her and they walked to the van. They talked the whole way back to his apartment, mainly about the movie and the book and the adaptation between them. Quickly enough they were walking up the stairs hand in hand to his apartment. He fumbled with the keys and cursed under his breath as he tried to open the door. What seemed like hours later, the door finally opened and they walked into the apartment.

It looked almost exactly the same as when she was here after that fateful softball game. Betty almost forgot how much she had missed his apartment. She sat down on the couch as Gio busied himself around. Light jazz music emerged from the stereo and she heard him whistling in the kitchen, the clanging of drawers opening and closing as Gio worked on what she liked to call, "a masterpiece." The apartment was still dark but before it was over he walked over with a lit candle and sat it on the table in the living room. The soft glow gave a haunting yet intoxicating look to the room. He lit a few more candles and smiled before walking back to the kitchen were the most thrilling smell emerged from.

"It smells delicious," Betty said as she watched his retreating form in the kitchen.

"Well it better, I only slaved away at it all day," Gio said, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"Is that apples I smell?"

The answer to her question became clear as Gio walked around with a hot plate and a tray of warm apple crisp. He ran quickly back into the kitchen to grab the plates and forks, and the last important ingredient: vanilla ice cream.

"Apple crisp, I love apple crisp!" Betty said excitedly as she bounced in her seat.

"It is always good, though peeling all the apples can really get old."

She looked at him incredulously, "You did this all from scratch?!"

"When do I half-ass anything? Of course it is! Nothing short of great for my girl."

He gave her a plate full of apple crisp and passed the ice cream over before taking his own heaping amount as well. He couldn't help but look at her as he ate, watching her enjoyment on her face with every bite of the apple crisp. Just knowing that something he worked on made her smile made Gio feel like a million bucks.

"Did you mean what you said?" Betty asked at last, "Man, this is really good apple crisp!"

"Ha! I'm glad you enjoy it. And what do you mean?"

"That I'm your girl?" she said shyly as she looked down into her plate.

"B, you always have had a hold on my heart, when are you going to accept that?"

She looked at him incredulously, almost as if that bit of news took her by surprise. Deep down she always knew that, but hearing the words solidified the idea and rocked her to the core. Betty couldn't speak, she was practically speechless. Gio looked at her expectantly, waiting for a response. Time seemed to stand still and Betty finally got to her senses. She knew what she had to say, but it wouldn't come. So Betty did the only thing that she could do.

She jumped him.

In one swift moment, she dropped her dish and jumped on top of Gio, abandoning all rational thoughts that she had. Gio gasped in surprise at the sudden change as his back was pressed into the back of the couch. She dug her hands into his slightly grown hair and let one of her hands fall and trace up and down his chest. Gio's breath hitched in his throat, holding back the moan that wanted to come. He trailed his hands up and down her back before letting one slip into her hair to pull her closer, giving him more access to her mouth as he kissed her.

Betty was completely caught up in the moment and she pulled away from his lips, panting, grasping for some oxygen, before leaning down and capturing the nape of his neck. She let out a smile as she heard Gio groan softly when she got to a particular spot and made sure to spend a little bit extra time there. She slowly started nipping her way towards his ear and he tore his mouth away from hers. Gio gave Betty a wolfish look and the next thing Betty knew she was flying.

"GIO!" she squealed as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs wrapped around him as he held her steady.

"You can't expect to just jump me Suarez and not get a response out of me," he said as he kissed her hard on the mouth as he leaned her against the wall, taking Betty by surprise. "It's my turn now."

He continued walking down a hallway and turned into his bedroom, the musky smell engulfing her senses. He placed her gently on her feet and bit his lip, looking like a little kid that got caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "I know you wanted to take things slow…." He started to get out before he felt a pair of lips gravitate towards him. He was pushed down onto the bed as Betty stood in front of him.

"I know what I said, but right now, screw what I said," was all Betty said before lying down besides him. They got lost in the feelings as they explored the passion between them over and over again into the wee hours.

Betty woke with a start in the morning before groaning softly to herself as she could barely move any inch of herself. She took in her surroundings as the memories of the night flooded back. She realized that she had fallen asleep at Gio's apartment. Sbe turned to her left and saw Gio, passed out, face down in the pillow, snoring softly. Betty could only chuckle to herself. She knew it was still fairly early but her adrenaline was keeping her awake.

She slid out of bed and picked up Gio's button-down shirt before slipping it over her head. With a yawn she walked towards the kitchen, admiring the gorgeous day that was outside. Everything just felt right, being there this morning. As much as she didn't want to rush things, she felt that it was the perfect time for her and Gio to go to that next phase.

She looked for the pan and pulled some eggs out from the fridge. She decided to make breakfast for her and Gio to enjoy. Betty smiled, remembering that she did have to get ready for the Hot Flash celebration that evening, but there was enough time to just enjoy the luxury of relaxing in one another's arms. As she was finishing up the eggs, she heard a shuffle behind her and she saw Gio leaning casually against the door in a pair of boxers and looking at her.

"Now that is what I call a good wake up call, a woman making me breakfast while dressed in MY clothes. You are going to be the death of me B," Gio said as he walked towards her and hugged her. "I don't know how you are moving already at this hour in the morning."

"Well we have to get ready later for the Hot Flash bash, so you better get in the spirit, we got another long night ahead of us."

"Will you promise that?" Gio said with a wink before stepping out from her grasp.

"If you behave," she said as she swatted the spatula she was using at him.

They both smiled at one another and Betty couldn't help but sigh. Here was everything she dreamed of. She couldn't have been more thankful for second chances because here she was, ready to take the leap, make the jump, and stride in bounds to know what true love was. She knew she couldn't let it pass her by a second time around. Betty leaned in and kissed Gio shortly but passionately on the lips.

Everyone had wondered if risking it all would do anything for her. And all Betty could respond with is…..

Risking it all gave her the world, and she couldn't be happier.

**_There is going to be an epiloge with this also, so look for one more chapter! It was going to be a one shot but I felt like it could work into this story. Again, thank you for reading and PLEASE leave reviews on what you think! :)_**


	5. Epilogue

**_Here it is! The final installment to my story. Thank you all for being SO patient and sticking through until the end! I thank my Getties for their support through everything. I hope you all enjoy! Please leave feedback, I like to know what you all like and don't like so I can help make the best stories for you all! Enjoy! _**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Ugly Betty related

**Epilogue: The Surprising Triple 'S' Threat**

Time never seemed to go so slow yet so fast all at the same time. Places change, seasons change, trends change, and people change. Change for the better, or change for the worse. All hoping to grow with each and every passing moment that passes along in life. For Betty Suarez, things had been changing more and more for the better as she continually reached for the future that she strived for. Continually she worked, her writing abilities growing with each piece. And now, she moved her way up to Editor in Chief at Hot Flash. Even though the magazine isn't exactly what she thought she would do when she got out of college, she couldn't imagine leaving now after investing a few years there. Claire practically became a mother and her and Betty worked well with one another. And even though Betty didn't work with Daniel anymore, she still saw him often enough and they would catch up.

Stretching in her desk chair she turned to look at the clock and noticed that it was almost the end of the day. Her eyes darted slightly lower down from the clock at the frame that hung on her wall. It was a reminder of how far she came. Her first article that spurred her writing career even further. Three years ago it changed her life in every possible way. A smile tugged her lips as her eyes fell upon the familiar green pickle that accompanied the article. Of course, the picture did not do justice for the man that stood there also. Her first full spread article was a full editorial report about the ever exponentially growing sandwich depot of one Giovanni Rossi.

She sighed, letting her thoughts drift to the man that she loves with every fiber in her body. Every sense was always heightened as each and every single fiber was lit on fire each and every single day. Three years later and she still felt like every kiss was the first: leaving her completely breathless. Once they reconciled their differences and finally gave into the feelings that were evident between them, the relationship became so deep.

Anxiously looking at the clock again she saw it was almost 5:30. Gio had called her at work earlier at lunch and asking her to meet him at the sandwich shop that he had opened up three years ago when she gave him the spot. It wasn't surprising to Betty that Gio asked her to stop by, she usually would stop down so that way when his shift ended they could walk back to their apartment that they live in. Regardless, Betty still was anxious because she knew she would be seeing Gio again and be in his arms one more time and enjoy every aspect that she has with him.

Jumping from her desk and grabbing her things she finally left. It was Friday after all, and she just wanted to start the weekend. The walk to the sandwich shop didn't take long at all. Her phone rang and she grabbed it from her bag.

"Hey Hilda, what's up?"

"Betty! I just wanted to see if I got a hold of you. Are you still coming over tomorrow night with Gio for dinner? I'm trying to get a head count so Papi and I know how much food to make."

Betty sighed. "Why wouldn't we be coming over? We'll be there. Gio mentioned something about going to his parents house first since he had to drop something off, but then we were going to come over."

"Okay okay, Sheesh! Can't a sister just ask? What are you guys doing tonight?" Hilda asked curiously.

"I'm not sure," Betty said thoughtfully as she made the final turn to the sandwich shop and smiled when she saw it within sights. "Gio wanted me to stop by after work. So I guess he has something planned. Anyway, let me go, I'm pretty much there."

"Okay okay! Well you have fun! Call if you need anything. Can't wait to see you tomorrow," Hilda said excitedly as hung up the phone.

Betty shook her head before pushing the door open in the deli. The familiar little ding of the bell went off signaling her arrival. She didn't see Gio right away so she sat down at one of the tables. A voice breathing huskily into her ear jolted her from her thoughts, "I thought you would never get here."

Betty involuntarily took a deep breath and allowing herself to be engulfed by his smell and automatically because entranced by his raw sex appeal. She smiled as Gio kissed her cheek before turning and walking to the door, turning the sign to show that it was the end of another day at the shop. He walked back over the table and sat down opposite Betty with a little smile on his face, his dimples popping out.

"Why you are in a good mood," Betty said teasingly.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's Friday, I get a chance to close my shop early, and I get you to myself for 3 whole days!" Gio said with a wink.

Betty flustered and started blushing, "Gio!"

He chuckled as he got up and took off his apron. He started walking towards the counter to drop it off but instead surprised Betty by continuing around towards the condiments. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"I figured instead of going out to dinner, I would just make us some 'wiches here. It's a lot easier. Plus I know how much you like my sandwiches," Gio said un-phased as he started grabbing some plates and got to work.

"You always make a good sandwich. If I didn't like them, do you think I would have stuck around this long?"

Gio took his opportunity and threw over his apron hitting her square in the head. He chuckled and she saw him putting the finishing touches on her sandwich. She couldn't tell what he did, since he hid behind the display. He picked them up slowly and walked them over carefully, a slight edge in his steps but a smile on his face. "Here you go, one Suarez for the eater."

"Suarez?" Betty asked cautiously as she looked at the sandwich. He nodded toward the sandwich and she took it from his hands and peered at it. There was the infamous baguette with turkey and the numerous amounts of sun-dried tomatoes that she liked. She laughed remembering the first time they me. "Finally decided to give in and realize that more than three sun-dried tomatoes does wonders for this sandwich?" she said jokingly as she pushed his shoulder.

He smiled and looked down, slightly bashful, almost reminding Betty of a long ago time when he walked her home from the middle school dance. He looked up in her eyes and Betty was almost taken aback at the intensity of the look that was there. The desire to swallow her whole almost. "Well, I wanted to dedicate a sandwich to what started my five year plan and really got it underway. I owe it all to you."

"Me?" Betty said meekly.

"I will never forget the first day I met you Betty Suarez. You helped me to see the potential and what I strive for in this life. I came up with my five year plan, and so far, I have been following that through and through each and every single day." He took a pause as he pulled a chair closer to her and grabbed her hand.

"So what is left for you to accomplish for your five year plan? Besides having the largest condiment bar for your sandwich emporium?"

"I can't believe you remember that," he said amazed.

"I remember everything Gio. You helped to push me to be the woman that I have become and how my career is going the direction that I want."

"And what about other aspects of your life?" he asked as he looked deep in her eyes and stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"Everything," Betty said simply. She saw him take a deep breath and smile before squeezing her hand to slightly pull away. "What about you Gio? Have you accomplished everything you wanted?"

"Almost," he said nonchalantly.

"Almost? What else do you want to accomplish?"

"Well, I slightly did, I wasn't kidding with 'The Suarez' sandwich name. I wanted something up in my deli to remember your name."

"Why would you need to remember my name? You see me all the time. Are you telling me you are going to forget everything about me?" she said jokingly.

He grabbed her sandwich before lifting the bun. And there, on top of all the condiments and squished between the two pieces of bread was something that made Betty's heart stop and yet speed up at the exact same moment. It was as if she died and was born all in one moment with a flood of emotions that she never once expected to feel. A small gasp left her mouth as she looked at him speechless.

"So what do you say B? Are you going to help me finish my five year plan? Say that you will be Mrs. Betty Rossi," he asked as he grabbed the ring from the sandwich before grabbing both of her hands, awaiting her reply.

She stared at the ring that sat there in his palm of his hand before turning her gaze up to his. "Yes," she said quietly and full of emotion. "Yes Gio, I want to be Mrs. Betty Rossi!" she said with a smile before the tears started streaming down her face.

A huge smile broke out across his face before he took her left hand and slipped the ring on her finger. There sat the most elegant yet simple diamond ring she had ever seen. But it fit her perfectly. Gio couldn't have done a better job at picking a diamond that would scream 'Betty; while it was worn.

Gio pulled her up from the table and into his arms, crashing his lips to hers and catching Betty off guard. His lips devoured hers as all of the passion and love that they shared for one another was transferred. The whole ambiance swallowing them whole as they got lot in the kiss, not caring that they were in the middle of the shop in front of a window that anyone on the street could look in and see what was going on. Betty gripped her fingers into his hair to pull him closer. Reluctantly, Gio tore himself away to catch his breath as he still held her close.

"You just made me the happiest man Betty Suarez," he said simply. "What do you say that we head out of here and head back home?"

"That sounds great. I can't wait to tell my family the good news!"

Gio chuckled, "I'm surprised Hilda didn't say anything to you. I asked Papi's permission the other night after work. Obviously, Hilda needed to know what was going on and found out. I figured she would have blabbed in a second."

"That sneak!" Betty screeched. "She called me right before I got here wondering if we were still stopping by tomorrow and she was all giddy on the phone. I figured it was something that was going on in her life! She just wanted to see if you proposed already."

"That's family B. My family has been fussing the past few months wondering when I was going to do it."

"You've had the ring that long?" Betty asked surprised as she turned her head up to look him in the eye.

"Yea. I wanted to wait for the perfect time, and I wanted to ask for permission. And today, I woke up before you and watched you sleep, and all I wanted more was to know that it would be like this forever, waking up next to you."

"Gio….." Betty said softly before placing a hand on the side of his face.

He smiled before getting an evil glint in his eye. "So can we get out of here? I think we have plenty of celebrating that we have to do and to show you just have happy I am." He winked down at her, allowing for the meaning to sink in.

She smacked him slightly on the arm. "Let's go home _fiancé_."

Betty squealed as Gio lifted her up and flung her over his shoulder. He walked outside carrying her that way before placing her down and kissing her passionately again right outside on the sidewalk. She pulled away and Gio took his opportunity to lean in and nibble her ear. "Live a little. You know you want to, and if you are going to be married to me, you better start loosening up."

She sighed and responded back to his kisses, ignoring the scenery that was around, the whistles and the catcalls that could easily be heard all around her, and the general busyness that the street held. Instead, time slowed as she savored every moment. She slid her hand down and squeezed his ass, satisfied with the deep moan that came from Gio. Three years ago Betty never would have been so daring, but the man in front of her changed her. He affected her so deeply and led to her finding who she truly was. And she knew that she couldn't be more excited to see how much more she grows and how her and Gio's relationship grows with each and every passing moment that they spend together.

Betty Suarez remembered Claire Meade telling her that she was going to have to take risks both in work and in life, and Giovanni Rossi helped her to accomplish the many things. And now that she was the future Mrs. Gio Rossi, she knew it was worth it all to get out of her comfort zone and break free of the mold that had held her captive for so long.

Even more so, which Gio didn't even know, Betty had accomplished almost all of her 5 year plan because HE was a part of it. And him proposing was the second to last thing she wanted to accomplish in the 5 years. He helped her strive for her dreams and goals and knew that more was to come. And hopefully Gio can help her to reach even further. Because she was ready to take the risk and take care of others in her life than just herself.

And as they made out passionately on the side of the street, she couldn't help but feel giddy and full of love. Betty knew that everything she wanted was right here in front of her.

Betty Suarez was ready to have it all.

**_Okay! Look for in the next few weeks my next story. It is going to be a lot more angsty, I've had the idea in my head for a while now. Thanks again! Leave reviews! Viva La Getty!!_**


End file.
